A vida de Eli
by Poly-chan
Summary: Pequena história pós 9x01 - For Warrick. Como será a vida do pequeno Eli daqui para frente? Leia para conferir.
1. Gil

Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, todos os direitos reservados à CBS.

Esta pequena história nasceu de uma reflexão pós 9x01, inspirado no que Warrick falou na gravação de vídeo, e no relacionamento dele com Grissom.

Os trechos são curtinhos, mas pretendo atualizá-los sem muita delongas. Serão seis partes no total.

Comentários e críticas são sempre bem-vindos. ;)

**A VIDA DE ELI**

**1. GIL**

Eu tinha 4 anos.

Há pouco tempo havia começado a sair com aquelas pessoas. Mamãe me levava para tomar sorvete, e lá estavam eles. Me chamavam pelo nome, bagunçavam meu cabelo, me faziam perguntas. Me lembro que depois do primeiro encontro, quando voltávamos para casa, perguntei à mamãe quem eram aquelas pessoas.

-São a família de seu pai.

Logo eu me acostumei. Greg costumava correr comigo, entrando em minhas brincadeiras de luta ou de nave espacial. Nick sabia as músicas que eu aprendia na escola, e sempre me trazia um brinquedo. Catherine gostava de passar a mão nos meus cabelos, de fazer perguntas sobre a escola, sobre os amigos. Sara e eu jogávamos muitos joguinhos, memória, quebra-cabeça. E Gil sempre tinha algo novo para me contar, me mostrar, me ensinar. Me lembro de esperar pelo fim de semana com ansiedade, só imaginando o que faríamos quando nos encontrássemos. Às vezes a gente saía, ás vezes ia até a casa de Gil e Sara, ou da Catherine. Mas sempre havia diversão garantida, e eu adorava a família de meu pai. Pelo que eu tenho de lembranças, mamãe não havia se excitado muito com a história no começo. Mas sei que depois de algum tempo, ela ficou bem amiga deles, principalmente de Gil e Sara. Melhor para mim, pois era mais tempo que passávamos juntos.

Naquele domingo, Gil havia me levado à locadora, para que eu escolhesse um filme. Depois de pensar muito entre 'Procurando Nemo' e 'A Era do Gelo' acabei me decidindo pelo primeiro, e Gil me pegou no colo para que eu pudesse entregar a fita à atendente, algo que eu adorava fazer.

-Só isso que vai levar hoje, rapazinho? Perguntou ao seu avô se ele não quer nada?

Eu olhei para a moça em dúvida.

-Não meu avô. Eu só tenho vó.

Eu era pequeno pra entender, mas provavelmente a moça ficou embaraçada. Mas me lembro de ter ficado encucado com aquilo. Quando saímos pra rua, Gil segurando minha mão, eu olhei para o braço dele e então para meu braço. As cores eram muito diferentes.

-Gil. Você e meu pai era irmão?

Gil parou de andar e me olhou. Ele sempre considerou que tudo que eu falava era importante, por isso parava pra prestar atenção.

-Não, Eli.

-Primo? Tio?

Ele fazia que não, e minha cabecinha trabalhava, procurando por mais parentes que eu me lembrava. Por fim cansei.

-O que então?

-Amigos. Não precisa ter o mesmo sangue para ser da família, Eli.

Eu não entendi a parte do sangue, mas entendi o sentido da frase, e concordei feliz. Gostava da minha família.


	2. Sara

**N/a:** Capítulo 2 online. Sei que os capítulos são curtos, mas achei que não ficaria tão bom colocá-los todos juntos. O próximo capítulo será da Catherine e, se receber um feedback, talvez saia mais cedo. Boa leitura.

**2. Sara**

Eu tinha 6 anos.

Mamãe precisou viajar, com minha avó, e eu fiquei na casa de Gil e Sara, como já havia ficado algumas vezes. Adorava dormir lá. Haviam coisas legais para mexer por todos os lados, vidros coloridos, besourinhos e borboletas nas paredes, casinhas em miniatura. Montes de livros e CDs, e meu sonho era conseguir contá-los todos algum dia. Sempre que eu ia lá, Sara fazia algo para me agradar. Uma torta de frutas, ou um bolo de chocolate. Lembro-me de sentar no sofá da sala, já sonolento, enquanto Gil assistia a um jogo de baseball. Ele sempre adorou baseball. Perguntei por que o nome do time era San Francisco Giants e ele começou a me contar histórias. Sobre a cidade de São Francisco, de como os Giants se formaram, e até mesmo dos jogos que ele assistiu na infância. Eu estava realmente interessado, e meu sono havia dado trégua. Foi quando o telefone tocou. Na hora senti algo no peito, algo estranho, quase uma conformação. Sara, que estava à escrivaninha lendo, levantou-se e atendeu. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ela falou algumas poucas palavras, pedindo confirmação, perguntando quando foi. Vi quando ela se encaminhou para onde eu e Gil estávamos sentados, agora em silêncio. Ela me abraçou, e eu soube que algo não estava bem. Ela não me disse o que acontecera, mas quando sentou-se ao meu lado, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eli, preciso te contar uma coisa.

-O quê? O que aconteceu com a mamãe?

Eu sabia. Eu havia pressentido.

O que eu disse fez mais lágrimas brotarem dos olhos de Sara. Gil também a olhava, preocupado.

-Um acidente na estrada, querido. Ela desceu para ajudar algumas pessoas...

-Ela morreu! Ela morreu, não foi?

De repente senti raiva. Raiva do fato dela ter viajado, raiva do fato dela ser médica. Senti raiva até mesmo de Sara, por ter me contado.

Ela confirmou silenciosamente, e eu senti que não conseguiria ficar ali mais tempo.

Corri. Corri para me esconder, e acabei embaixo da bancada da cozinha. Não sabia o que fazer, só queria que me deixassem em paz.

Lembro que fiquei lá por muito tempo, e lembro que ninguém veio atrás de mim até que eu saísse de meu esconderijo por conta própria. Lembro que depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, Gil e Sara começaram a conversar em um tom baixo. Uma das poucas coisas da conversa que me lembro, é Sara murmurando:

-Isso é tão injusto com ele, Gil. Por quê?


	3. Catherine

**3. Catherine**

Eu tinha 8 anos.

Estava na calçada à frente da casa de Catherine. Naquele momento, estava me divertindo com uma de minhas brincadeiras favoritas. Eu imaginava que era um piloto de avião, e tinha que sobrevoar milhas e mais milhas de florestas, cidades, oceanos. Pensando hoje, eu não tinha um objetivo fixo na mente, apenas me imaginava voando sem destino. Há algum tempo que eu corria de um lado ao outro da calçada, e de vez em quando da rua pra calçada e da calçada pra rua. Sem Catherine ver, é claro. Mesmo a rua tendo tanto movimento quanto em dia de feriado nacional, ela sempre me proibia de brincar nela. Mas numa dessas de passar da rua pra calçada, enrosquei o pé no meio-fio, e fui com tudo pro chão. Me lembro que me senti como um legume humano passando no ralador, os joelhos e o queixo raspando no concreto da calçada. Dois segundos para pensar se ainda estava vivo, e abri um berreiro. Mais alguns segundos e Catherine veio correndo de dentro de casa, Lindsey logo atrás dela. Fui levado para dentro amparado pelas duas, com muitos pedidos de "Pare de chorar." "E já vai passar." Eles sempre repetiam isso, não eram eles que estavam machucados! Catherine me sentou na pia do banheiro e disse que teria que lavar para tirar a sujeira. Meu berreiro aumentou de volume. Olhei uma vez para os joelhos e a cor vermelha me assustou mais. Quando ela foi lavar meu queixo, que também sangrava, ele já estava encharcado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer.

-Eli, vamos ter que passar um remédio antes de pôr o curativo.

-Não!

-Ah, vamos Eli. Não vai doer.

Lindsey quis ajudar Catherine, mas eu não ia cair naquela. Sabia que doía.

-Não vou mentir pra você.

Catherine me olhou nos olhos ao falar aquilo.

-Vai arder, e depois vai doer. Mas se quiser melhorar, vai ter que passar por isso.

-Você precisa ser corajoso, como um garoto grande.

Lindsey continuava tentando ajudar. Mas dessa vez ela falou a coisa certa. Lembro de baixar os olhos para meus pés, balançando bem longe do chão e de me lembrar de todas as histórias que contavam sobre meu pai.

-Meu pai era corajoso?

-O homem mais corajoso que conheci.

Deixei ela passar o remédio e depois pôr o curativo sem reclamar. Ardeu e doeu um pouco, mas nada que eu não pudesse suportar.

Lembro que antes de me colocar no chão, Catherine colocou a mão no meu rosto.

-Aposto que seu pai está tão orgulhoso como eu estou.

* * *

_**N/a:** Olá! Este capítulo demorou um pouco mais para sair devido a uma semana complicada, mas eis ele. De qualquer forma eu havia dito que se houvesse feedback sairia mais rápido e como não houve... _

_O próximo capítulo será um pouco maior que esse, Eli com 10 anos. Quem será o próximo personagem-tema? _

_Até lá._


	4. Nick

**4. Nick**

Eu tinha 10 anos.

Passeava pelos corredores do laboratório de criminalística. Estive tantas vezes lá que conhecia cada corredor, como se estivesse em casa ou na escola. Às vezes Gil ou Sara me levavam lá para ver o pessoal. Às vezes saíamos depois do turno deles. Às vezes eu ia dormir na casa de Catherine ou Nick, ou saía com Greg. Sempre havia uma desculpa para estar no laboratório e tudo ficava mais divertido quando os gêmeos estavam lá. Elliot e Jesse eram os filhos do Nick, e tinham três anos a menos que eu. Sempre havia algum lugar para explorar, pessoas com quem conversar (ou incomodar, no caso do Hodges) ou coisas legais para ver. É claro que sempre havia alguém de olho na gente, e alguns lugares eram terminantemente proibidos. Necropsia nem pensar.O Dr. Robbins nos mandaria embora voando com sua bengala, feito três bolas de baseball.

Me lembro que estávamos no vestiário, Jesse tinha tido a incrível idéia de escalar os armários para ver como tudo parecia visto de cima. Pensando agora, é estranho nós não termos tido nenhum acidente grave quando estávamos juntos... Mas voltando à história, Jesse já havia conseguido se agarrar à borda do armário e eu estava em uma situação complicada, entre o banco e o armário, a ponto de cair, quando alguém entrou. Era Nick, e os garotos congelaram.

-O que estão aprontando?

Jesse desceu de onde estava tão rápido que eu tive certeza que quebrara alguma coisa.

-Nada, pai.

-Eli, o que está tentando fazer?

Eu não conseguia ir pra frente, nem voltar. Estava congelado, e a posição devia ser engraçada.

-Agora, tentando descer.

Nick não estava bravo, mas ria. Na verdade, dificilmente eu via ele brigando com os gêmeos.

Ele se aproximou e me ajudou a descer.

-Pronto, garotão. Você cresceu rápido, não?

Ele me olhava nos olhos, como se só naquela hora tivesse percebido que eu cresci. Mas acho que ele devia estar pensando em outra coisa mais, por que ficou um tempo me olhando, só falando de novo depois da terceira vez que Elliot perguntou se a gente podia comprar doce.

Me lembro que Nick levou a mão ao bolso, deu uma nota de um dólar pra cada um de nós, e antes de sair da sala, disse.

-A propósito, este armário que você estava tentando escalar costumava ser do seu pai.

* * *

_**N/a:** Olá! Devo desculpas pelo atraso no capítulo, as a quantidade de trabalhos da facul foi tanta que no último fim de semana mal dormi, quanto mais pensei em postar alguma coisa. Pra me redimir vou postar o próximo capítulo mais cedo, na sexta agora! É feriado, eu não tenho desculpa... hahaha_

_Agora é fácil adivinhar de quem é o próximo capítulo, uma vez que só falta um personagem do time... até lá._

_**Danna Mayfair:** Muito obrigado pelo retorno! Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando!_


	5. Greg

**5. Greg**

Eu tinha 12 anos.

Estava no carro de Greg, tamborilando os dedos no painel. Uma música que eu gostava muito estava tocando, por isso ergui o volume. Greg gostava de me levar pra sair, e dificilmente me repreendia quando eu fazia algo de errado, como Catherine ou Nick costumavam fazer.

-Hoje a gente vai em um lugar diferente.

Olhei pra ele um pouco decepcionado.

-Não íamos jogar basquete?

-Outro dia a gente joga, você vai gostar bastante disso.

Ele não quis me dar mais detalhes, mesmo eu insistindo. E eu sei que posso ser realmente chato quando quero algo.

Mas quando viramos uma rua e eu vi o estádio de baseball ao fundo, me lembrei que naquele dia Gil tinha comentado que haveria jogo na cidade.

-Você vai me levar ao jogo?

Greg quis negar, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. As entradas eram realmente difíceis de conseguir, uma vez que era uma final.

-Greg, o Gil vai ficar louco.

-Eu sei.

A final era Texas Rangers e Cicinnati Reds. E como Gil torcia pelo San Francisco Giants não estava muito feliz que o Texas tivesse derrotado seu time na semi-final, tirando-o da disputa.

Mas na hora que descemos do carro e nos juntamos aos montes de torcedores que vibravam de expectativa, me deixei levar também. Estava felicíssimo. Já havia ido a muitos jogos de baseball com Gil, mas nunca uma final. Enquanto caminhávamos até um lugar que desse pra sentar, percebi que Greg ficou quieto por um tempo. Decididamente, ficar quieto não combina com o Greg.

-Sabe, Eli. Às vezes eu, Nick e Warrick saíamos pra assistir jogos juntos. Teve algumas vezes que até a Sara foi junto. Eu sempre gostei de futebol e baseball, mas o Warrick sempre conseguia arrastar a gente pros jogos de basquete.

Eu sorri para ele. Sempre gostei quando as pessoas evocavam histórias do meu pai. Não o conheci, por isso não podia sentir sua falta. Mas ouvir aquelas histórias sempre o tornavam mais real na minha mente.

-Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, onze anos atrás, eu percebi que nunca mais faríamos isso. Não nós quatro. Quando descobri que ele tinha um filho, e quando você começou a vir ao laboratório, a sair com a gente, a dormir na casa do Gil ou da Catherine, pensei: Que bom, não temos o Warrick, mas temos um substituto.

O placar havia se iluminado e algumas pessoas começaram a gritar, sinal que o jogo iria começar. Mas naquele momento, o jogo não importava.

-Não demorei pra perceber que você não era um substituto. O Warrick era o Warrick e você é o Eli. Você pode ser uma parte dele, pode ser parecido com ele, mas tem sua personalidade e seu jeito de levar as coisas. Quando eu percebi isso, Eli, vi o cara legal que você é. E não importa a idade que você tenha, sempre será legal ser seu amigo.

* * *

_**N/a:** Olá! Postado na sexta, como prometido! Eu realmente gostei deste capítulo do Greg, é tão gostoso escrever com ele. E o Eli está ficando velho, não? Huahuahua. O próximo capítulo irá fechar a história, e prometo, será especial!  
Um bom feriado e até lá!_


	6. Warrick

**6. Warrick**

Eu tinha 14 anos.

Estava vendo TV, minhas apostilas espalhadas na escrivaninha. Algumas das pautas que eu havia usado há pouco voaram do console do piano, se espalhando pelo chão. Sara estava sentada à mesa, corrigindo algumas provas dos alunos dela da universidade. Ela se levantou para recolher as pautas, e senti que me olhava.

-Tudo bem, Eli?

Ela sentou-se do meu lado. Na TV passava um programa idiota sobre relacionamento, mas eu não conseguia mudar de canal.

-Sara, por que alguns casais se odeiam a ponto de se separar?

-Todo mundo tem problemas, e é difícil manter um relacionamento.

-Você e Gil se dão muito bem.

-É preciso muita paciência e confiança pra construir um relacionamento que dure.

-Quando eu nasci, meus pais ainda eram casados?

-Não, eles se separaram um pouco antes.

Os créditos do programa começaram a passar, mas eu fiquei com aquele negócio na cabeça.

-Eli, pare de pensar nessas coisas complicadas. O que acha de uma partida de scrabble?

Eu aceitei, mesmo sabendo que iria perder.

No dia seguinte, quando cheguei da escola e não havia ninguém em casa, resolvi rever algumas fotos antigas que Sara guardava na estante da sala. Tirei todas para fora do armário, até que vi uma caixa da qual não me lembrava. Estava cuidadosamente fechada, dentro de um plástico. Hesitei por um momento, mas minha curiosidade levou a melhor.

Há duas coisas as quais associo diretamente a Gil: seu grosso e antigo livro de Shakespeare e suas maquetes. Desde que me entendo por gente vejo-o fazer maquetes por hobby. Naquela noite, ele estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, trabalhando em um modelinho que já tinha há alguns meses. Eu me aproximei devagar, sem saber direito o que fazer.

-Eli? O que foi?

Ele não precisou virar-se para saber que era eu. Senti vontade de abraçá-lo, e enrosquei meus braços em seu pescoço, por trás.

-O que aconteceu, por acaso quer assistir algum filme? Precisa de dinheiro?

Ele largou os estilete e a régua, e tentou virar-se. Mas eu não o soltei.

-Eli?

A voz dele agora estava preocupada. Puxou meu rosto com as mãos, mas eu não queria que ele me visse chorando.

-O que aconteceu, LittleEli?

Ele me puxou para perto, me encostando à escrivaninha e segurando minhas mãos. Provavelmente só não me colocou no colo por que já não caberia.

-Eu vi o vídeo, Gil.

-Que vídeo?

-Da caixa. Eu vi tudo, os documentos, as fotos, o vídeo, o testamento...

Pela expressão dele, ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

-Fazem muitos anos que não mexo naquela caixa. Mas tudo ali te pertence.

-Por que você o contratou?

Eu queria muito fazer aquela pergunta, já há algum tempo. Desde que eu tive idade para compreender algumas das histórias relativas ao meu pai. Ele me olhou, como se me avaliasse. Eu repeti.

-Ele era viciado em jogo, não tinha pais. E era negro.

-Não era só um cara negro. Era inteligente, perspicaz. E acima de tudo, era um homem bom.

-Você não precisava defendê-lo, não tinha que cuidar dele, e ainda assim o fez... quem faz isso hoje?

-Eu faço. Eu vi nos olhos dele, Eli, como estou vendo nos seus agora. Vi que ele queria mais, queria melhor. Vi que tinha sonhos e precisava desesperadamente de alguém para orientá-lo. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Eu abracei ele. Fiz um lembrete metal, para nunca esquecer: quero ser como ele. Quero ser como ele e meu pai.

-Obrigado.

Tenho 15 anos.

Hoje Gil e Sara me levaram até o cemitério, e eu tive uma conversa com o velho. Quase posso ver seu rosto, os traços tão parecidos com os meus. Ouço o tempo todo que estou ficando cada vez mais parecido com ele.

Todos me perguntam se vou ser investigador como meu pai. Respondo que ainda não sei o que quero da vida, e é verdade. Gil sempre diz pra eu não me preocupar, curtir o momento que vivo agora, pois a vida é curta e eu me arrependeria se não a aproveitasse. Na hora certa saberei o que fazer. E eu acredito nele, da mesma forma que acreditava quando tinha 4 anos de idade.

* * *

_**N/a:** E eis o capítulo final, afinal! Hahahaha. Este final me veio com facilidade, uma vez que o personagem já estava bem construído em minha cabeça. Mas qualquer crítica, discordância ou sugestão é sempre bem-vindo para aperfeiçoar a escrita. Espero que tenham curtido a historinha, valeu pra quem acompanhou e até a próxima. ^^  
_

_**Danna Mayfair:** Eis o capítulo, desculpe pela demora. Espero que tenha gostado, e obrigado por acompanhar!_

_Poly-chan_


End file.
